


Love, a Paradoxical Conundrum

by ZodiacRiver



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 11:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZodiacRiver/pseuds/ZodiacRiver
Summary: And maybe it is because Will is the son of Apollo—a healer, ‘doctor’—or maybe he is simply a comforting person by nature, but he seems to make alleviating pain so damn easy. It is only with him that Nico feels warmth. Aching, engulfing warmth, one that is neatly enveloped with love, one that he dreamed of so much...





	Love, a Paradoxical Conundrum

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This was written for the More Than Myths Zine, a Riordanverse zine!! I am so happy to be able to be part of the wonderful zine and worked with many talented artists and writers alike. Anyway, the exclusivity period ended, and now I am able to publish this.

Nico knows what it’s like to be in pain, both physically and emotionally. Papercut-like sting, spinning ache, hostile burns and gut-clenching suffocation; cuts and heartbreak, wounds and grief – he had to endure all kinds of it. Every path of his life is crossed by hurtful obstacles and sharp, raw memories like a double-edged sword. He knows the feeling of being hurt all too well. The agony is almost eternal, often times he thinks he is made of it. The Fates are cruel; they know no mercy and he’s learned how to accept this as a truth.

 

And maybe it is because Will is the son of Apollo—a healer, ‘doctor’—or maybe he is simply a comforting person by nature, but he seems to make alleviating pain so damn easy. It is only with him that Nico feels warmth. Aching, engulfing warmth, one that is neatly enveloped with love, one that he dreamed of so much...

 

“Just stay calm,” Will says. Nico feels the sudden rush of emotions wash over him, and tears immediately want to push their way out. He clenches the sleeve of Will’s shirt, as if he’s trying to hold onto something his life depends on. His digits grip hard, and though Will can feel the pressure, he remains quiet. “You don’t have to be afraid.”

 

_You don’t have to be afraid. I’m here._

 

Moonlight crawls through the glass windows, eerily illuminating the room with its silver hues. Nico knows that, far beyond the horizon, under the sugarcoated beauty of the moon, there is terror and macabre. That’s always how it works with everything. And, gods, how it scares him to the core. Beasts and monsters are a big part of his life already, but he still can’t get used to being haunted by the past.

 

He feels trapped, like he’s stranded in the darkness and he’s floating on the open waters of dull thoughts and forgotten nostalgia. It’s lonely.

 

“It’s all right,” he now cradles the back of Nico’s head, lightly caressing and tangling his fingers around the thick locks of his hair. In a split second, everything is a blur. His chest tightens, in a way that makes him think his heart might burst into a confetti cloud of his fears.

 

But it’s okay. Will isn’t leaving him. He’s there right now, embracing him, with all the sincerity poured out delicately, and then transformed into this sweet sensation that Nico can’t comprehend. He tries to drink it all in and focus not on his surroundings, but on Will. It’s okay. He’s okay. It will be okay.

 

“I—“ he attempts to speak, but the words flew back to his throat from the tip of his tongue. It’s unpleasant. He doesn’t like not being able to say. “Will, I—“

 

“It’s fine, you don’t have to say anything,” Will whispers, in a tone that is hushed and nearly inaudible. Then, slowly—just slowly enough for Nico to expect it—he leans down to kiss him.

 

It is soft, and Nico wonders just how it is possible for someone to be this gentle. His kiss leaves a tang of déjà vu, like a fading Polaroid photograph found buried in the fresh dirt in the woods; remembered but only in the back of the mind, so lovely yet so sad.

 

His kiss is like an effective medicine. Nico feels his world narrowed down to Will, and only him; aside from his hands, his warmth, and his lips. He feels warm all over, but he isn’t sure if that’s simply because he is blushing.

 

He likes it, though. It’s the sense of safety that matters. He’s away from danger. The way Will is holding him at the moment—one hand around his hips and the other brushing the stranded hair away from Nico’s eyes—is enough to prove so.

 

Nico realizes that he’s been keeping his lips shut the whole time. He hates himself for not reciprocating the kiss, when Will seems so genuine and patient with him. But Will tilts his head a little to get a better angle, and Nico knows instantly that it is okay. Slowly, he kisses back.

 

He’s sure that he can’t pull off Will’s gentleness, and for a moment, Nico is scared that he might hate it. His lips are quivering. Will doesn’t stop or pull away, indicating that, again, it’s all okay. He’s not doing anything wrong.

 

_What kind of deity has given him this abundant, priceless blessing?_

 

Will unlocks the kiss when Nico suddenly starts crying.

 

Nico is unsure as to why he’s crying. The fusion of feelings in his soul starts to become overwhelming. It’s simply too much. For the most part, he knows that tears flow due to the force of love. Will loves him, and that shouldn’t hurt, but the strong waves of passion crash suddenly, and his chest feels something intense.

 

It isn’t pain. It’s joy.

 

“Don’t cry,” Will takes his face in his hands. Nico thinks he is going to brush the tears away, but Will presses his lips to his cheeks—an act that makes Nico bite his lip in order to keep himself from sobbing. “Nico, can you dance?”

 

The question floats in the air. It’s random and is probably more suitable as an icebreaker, but judging from Will’s smile, he wants to know the utter truth. Nico shakes his head.

 

“Then let me teach you.” He positions them, holding Nico’s right hand and guiding his left so it aligns with and meets his shoulder. He touches their foreheads together, and begins to maneuver his steps.

 

He doesn’t know what else to do other than following Will’s lead. He tries to make his body sway naturally, but only manages slightly robotic movements. Humor crawls into him, and he finds himself grinning a little.

 

“Will, I can’t dance.”

 

“There’s no worry. Just watch your feet. See, you can do it.”

 

Nico smiles. It’s improper to kiss before a dance ends, but Nico doesn’t know this and he feels tingly, so he kisses him playfully on the tip of his nose.

 

No more pain. Just love. Just happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to me on Twitter: [icryoverships](https://twitter.com/Icryoverships)


End file.
